Athletic and sporting equipment must usually be stored since it is only utilized during the limited time periods when a user is undertaking a specific activity in which the equipment is applicable. As a result, it has been long recognized that space efficient storage of this type of athletic and sport equipment is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 610,656 entitled Bicycle Hanger to Martin discloses a wall mounted embodiment of a bicycle rack. To mount the Martin hanger, however, a supporting wall must be defaced. Furthermore, the weight that the rack can support is limited by the wall's construction characteristics.
Several multi-columned racks are also known. They include U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,505 entitled Equipment Storage Frame to Spratt. Multi-columned racks have the desirable feature of having the equipment stably suspended between the columns, but also the undesirable feature of taking up more space than a single columned rack.
Another popular means for supporting equipment is through the use of a member(s) suspended between a floor and ceiling as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,930 entitled Storage System for Holding Athletic Equipment and Method. A common draw back to these types of suspension methods and apparatus is that a suitable location must be available in which an appropriately spaced floor and ceiling are present. Furthermore, since this type of rack will not support itself, it is more difficult to move when loaded. In view of these comments and the disclosure made herein, the need for a single columned rack that is self supporting is illustrated.